Jason Voorhees (original)/Synopsis
The story of the legendary undead serial killer Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th horror movie franchise. Camp Crystal Lake ''Friday the 13th'' Jason Voorhees is an indirect antagonist in this film and is only present through flashbacks. When the protagonist Alice met his mother Pamela, she recounted how she and her husband had Jason born as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela later took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. Jason drowned when his bullies pushed him into Crystal Lake. The bullies ran off after realizing their actions. The camp counselors were unaware of what was happening, as they were busy partying and having sex elsewhere at the time. Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers in later years for vengeance over Jason's drowning. As soon as she finishes recounting his story, Pamela directs her anger towards Alice, viewing her as another camper conniving in the suffering of Jason. Alice denies this, but Pamela doesn't listen to her and violently attacks her. After a violent and bloody confrontation, Alice finally decapitates Pamela. ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a dream sequence) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer seen wearing a sack over his face to hide his deformities. Supposedly, Jason apparently never drowned in the lake and had been surviving all these years as a hermit in the woods. According to legend, Jason stumbled upon witnessing his mother decapitated by Alice, the sole survivor of Pamela's spree. Taking revenge, he tracked down Alice a month later and murdered her with an ice pick to her temple. Since then, Camp Crystal Lake had been off-limits to everyone. Five years later, he discovered the whereabouts of a nearby training camp within the area of Camp Crystal Lake, and began to murder many of the camp counselors as well as a local named Crazy Ralph, who always warned people about Crystal Lake being doomed. Eventually, he fought two of the remaining counselors named Ginny and Paul inside his makeshift shack, which contained a shrine where his mother's head and clothing were put onto and having bodies of his victims surrounding it. While Jason was distracted into fighting Paul, Ginny managed to slam the machete used by his mother into his shoulder before escaping. ''Friday the 13th Part III'' Surviving the events from Part 2, Jason headed down to a nearby store to steal new clothing, and murdering the owner and his wife. Nearby, he then hid inside a barn at a house in the Crystal Lake area, named Higgins Haven. When the inhabitants of the house returned to the area, he once again returned to his killings and murdered many of the inhabitants in the area, including three hostile bikers. During his spree, he managed to take and don a hockey mask from a nearby victim named Shelly. While fighting the last survivor Chris Higgins, she remembered him as the same man who previously attacked her in the woods two years ago, just before hanging the killer with a noose. When he freed himself and while in the process of finally killing one of the bikers named Ali who had awoken from being unconscious by him, Chris then struck him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' Despite his wound, Jason supposedly managed to survive and revived inside the morgue, where he kills an attendant and a nurse before escaping and setting out to the Crystal Lake again. After escaping, he targeted a nearby rental house owned by a group of teenagers for the weekend, across from a house owned by the Jarvis family. He once again proceeded to brutally slaughter many of the residents in the area, including a hitchhiker and the older vengeful brother of one of his previous victims, whom had been tracking down Jason since then. After murdering everyone else, Jason continued into targeting the last two survivors, Tommy and Trish Jarvis. In the fight, Tommy manages to distract Jason into shaving his head, resembling Jason at a younger age. While distracted, Trish took a machete and slammed into the side of his head, splitting his head upon falling down into the blade. As Trish and Tommy embrace, he sees Jason's fingers slowly move and continues to hack at his body with the machete. ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' Although Jason Voorhees did not appear as the killer in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, he is seen in dream sequences and hallucinations by an adult Tommy Jarvis, five years later since the demise of Jason. Instead, a different antagonist named Roy Burns appeared in the film, using Jason's identity to avenge the death of his son Joey and murdering the nearby residents of a halfway home named Pinehurst, as a copycat killer. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the characters and audience. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' Years later, it is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false when an adult Tommy finds Jason's burial with his friend Allen Hawes and attempts to burn him. While stabbing at his corpse with a metal pole, lightning strikes at the pole connected into Jason, and soon brings the mass murderer back to life as a strong zombie. Allen attempts to knock Jason unconscious with a shovel, but it shatters to pieces as soon as it hits his head. Jason rips Hawes' heart out while Tommy flees to his car. Jason then dons his hockey mask once again. Jason returns to his vengeful killing spree and murders many of the victims at Camp Crystal Lake (renamed to Forest Green), including the camp counselors, a gravedigger, five paintball players, but spares the little children but had a fascination with one little girl. and killed (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. To finish him off, Tommy and the sheriff's daughter Megan activate a boat propeller's blade and uses it on Jason's face, cutting off part of his mask and breaking his neck. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his hideous zombie-esque face. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed the boat's inhabitants Jim and Suzy, donning a new mask from then, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York, including the teacher Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes and swept him away, despite the survivors having a hallucination where it transformed him into his child self. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' The NYPD notifies the FBI of Jason Voorhees. The FBI, finally aware of his existence, set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and blow him to pieces just before he could kill an FBI agent luring him to the shooting spot. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them because Jasons rage was too strong for their bodies), and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystical dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana by accident on which he was trying to kill Steven and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then briefly grabbed Jessica in her top before He then killed Duke with a bear hug which crushed him and Jason then went after Jessica and Steven again whom pushed him out the window and then he fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. ''Freddy vs. Jason'' Contrary to what Creighton Duke believed not even this could prevent him from being resurrected, this time not by lightning, but by someone from inside Hell itself. In Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street so people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power, and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing his potential victims from him. So Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle, while Freddy landed numerous hits on Jason, they did little more than irritate him and failed to slow him down until the battle moved to the docks where Jason brutally slashed Freddy in submission. Jason was about to finish Freddy off when Freddy uses his glove to slice Jason's fingers off forcing him to drop his machete. Taking Jason's weapon, Freddy sliced him with both the Machete and his glove and eventually drives the blades of his glove in Jason's eyes, still not able to kill him. The two continue to fight and as the fight progresses Jason pulls Freddy's arm out of its socket and Freddy drives the Machete into Jason's chest. Jason then punches a hole into Freddy's stomach, and the two only stop fighting when Lori sets fire to a large number of propane tanks with gasoline, the resulting explosion sending both of them into the lake. Freddy emerges a short time later with Jason's machete, to kill Lori and Will, but the two are unintentionally saved by Jason who stabs Freddy with his own severed arm, after which Jason sank below Crystal Lake after Lori decapitated Freddy and threw Jason's machete into the lake and left with Will. However, Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winks at the audience, indicating that he too may still be alive. ''Jason X'' Jason was then captured by the U.S. government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, having experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Braithwaite Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason, using scraps of metal and cloth around the room. It is unknown whether the machine was malfunctioning or if Jason's soul was manipulating it. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, the two teens go in to investigate. Category:Synopsis